A Glass of Vanilla Shake
by Kevallone
Summary: Matahari, jeruk, senja, dan basket. Entah kenapa, memikirkannya membuat saya ingin minum segelas vanilla shake—semacam… haus tiba-tiba, mungkin/Fanfiksi pertama/KiKuro/Short story


Matahari, jeruk, senja, dan basket. Entah kenapa, memikirkannya membuat saya ingin minum segelas _vanilla shake_—semacam… haus tiba-tiba, mungkin.

Ah, apapunlah. Yang jelas, saya harus segera menemukan salah satu anak didik saya yang kabur entah kemana—dan kenapa.

"Ryouta-_kun_! Kamu dimana?"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke/Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **_belongs to _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kevallone**_, a newbie writer, proudly present:_

**A Glass of Vanilla Shake**

Enjoy, please!

* * *

Errr—perkenalkan, _Minna_. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Akan berumur 22 tahun kalau bisa bertahan hidup sampai 31 Januari berikutnya. Guru TK, sekarang—dan sejujurnya, saya _agak _sedikit menyesal. **Agak**.

(Tolong jangan tanya kenapa. Privasi, Bu, Pak. Maaf sekali.)

Benda yang selalu saya bawa-bawa adalah sebuah novel karangan seorang penulis ternama Jepang. Salah satu karyanya yang terbaik. Minuman yang bisa membuat saya rela mengantri di sebuah gerai makanan cepat saji adalah _vanilla shake_. Dan hal yang sangat saya suka—cinta, mungkin—adalah basket.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya agak tidak nyaman dengan kata ganti 'saya'. Bagaimana kalau 'aku' saja? Apakah Anda berkenan?

Ya?

Eh? Tidak?

Ya?

Tidak?

Jadi, ya atau tidak? Tolong jawab yang jelas!

Ya?

Oke, saya anggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Terima kasih.

"Pak Kuroko, maaf ya, Ryouta sudah merepotkan Bapak," seorang wanita berumur awal tiga puluhan menghampiriku. Wajahnya galak. Alisnya tidak terlalu tebal, tapi bercabang. Ah, aku jadi ingat Kagami-_kun_—

"Ryouta," dia memandang anaknya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang mirip dengan tatapan sadis Pelatih Aida. Mungkin si Ibu ini adalah hasil perkawinan silang antara Kagami dan Pelatih—dan Akashi (karena dia juga gunting-_freak_), "Minta maaf dulu sama Pak Guru," lanjutnya.

Anak laki-lakinya yang berambut oranye tak wajar itu menggelengkan kepala. Dia takut. Entah takut padaku atau pada ibunya sendiri. Tapi masa sih, dia takut padaku?

"Ayo, minta maaf dulu. Kamu kan sudah ngerepotin Pak Guru seharian ini," bujuk ibunya.

Anaknya menggeleng lagi. Dia manis—walau tidak lebih manis dari _vanilla shake _di M*D—, tapi karena suatu alasan—mungkin karena namanya juga—aku jadi _agak _tak menyukainya. Agak, lho. Agak—

(Bukan berarti aku punya alasan _**khusus **_untuk _agak _tak menyukainya, ya. Pun bukan berarti aku _agak _tak menyukainya karena namanya mirip nama orang yang kusuka. Tidak. **Tidak.**)

"Sudah, Bu. Tidak apa-apa," kataku pada akhirnya. Inginnya sih, mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Tapi sayangnya, otot wajahku sudah terlanjur lempeng. "Ryouta-_kun _tidak merepotkan saya, kok. Toh, saya ada di sini memang untuk itu."

"Tapi, Pak—"

"Sudah, Bu. Tak apa." Aku berusaha senyum. Aku penasaran. Apa wajah tersenyumku memang sehoror itu sampai membuat wajah lawan bicaraku mendadak merah? Apakah dia menganggap aku aneh? Atau ngeri, mungkin? "Dia masih kecil. Hanya butuh pengarahan dari orang dewasa—terutama orangtua—untuk jadi anak yang lebih baik dari sekarang saja."

Aku menyindir, tentu. Semoga dia sadar.

"Ha ha. Tentu, Pak."

Bagus. Dia sadar.

"Ya sudah, Pak. Sudah sore," dia membetulkan kacamata ber_frame _putihnya. Hm, jadi dia adalah hasil perpaduan antara Akashi, Kagami, Pelatih Aida, dan Midorima. Semoga saja dia tidak dakian seperti Aomine atau berkepribadian ganda seperti Senior Hyuga. "Saya pamit dulu."

Aku, untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, berusaha keras melengkungkan bibir dan tersenyum. Susah sekali. Yaaah, entah sejak kapan, tersenyum menjadi salah satu dari sekian hal yang paling aku hindari. Urutan nomor dua. Nomor satunya sih, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Bu," aku agak membungkuk ketika mengucapkannya. Antara etika dan kebiasaan, "Ryouta-_kun _juga, ya. Selamat beristirahat."

Anak itu dan ibunya pun berlalu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Aku sendirian.

Karbondioksida yang keluar dari hidungku berbaur dengan partikel lain di udara. Mentari hanya meninggalkan jejak berupa semburat jingga yang samar di ufuk barat. Bayangan pohon di halaman TK jatuh di sebelah timur.

Dan sekali lagi, seperti hari-hari yang lalu, aku berjalan ke ruang guru. Waktunya berkemas. _Vanilla shake _dan _vanilla tart _yang kubeli semalam sudah menunggu untuk dijamah.

Aku memasukkan kertas-kertas HVS berhias gambar anak-anak TK yang sebagian besar sama—gunung, gunung, matahari di tengah, jalan, sawah—ke dalam tas. Kotak _bento _buatanku sendiri juga kujejalkan ke dalam ransel hitamku—berdesak-desakan dengan baju ganti, pekerjaan anak-anak, dan beberapa benda lain. Aku menyampirkannya di sebelah bahu.

Aku meraih cangkir teh bercorak bunga _forget-me-not _yang isinya sudah tandas dari pukul satu siang tadi. Setelah meletakkan cangkir ini ke dapur, aku akan langsung pulang. Ng—

Aku capek sekali hari ini. Keliling kompleks sekolah—lima kali!-hanya untuk mencari seorang anak laki-laki yang menghilang tiba-tiba bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi masih harus berteriak-teriak—"Kamu dimana?", "Ryouta-_kun!_"—dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas yang sempat terganggu. Serius. Buktikan sendiri kalau perlu.

Jadi, yah, boros sekali-sekali juga tak apa. Hari ini pulang naik taksi dari jalan raya sampai rumah saja. Biar cepat. Tulang-tulangku sudah berteriak minta diistirahatkan dan perutku sudah berteriak minta diisi.

Aku berjalan ke arah gerbang. Cangkir sudah ditaruh di dapur, ruang guru sudah dikunci, kelas sudah dibereskan dan dikunci, aku juga sudah memastikan kalau tiap anak sudah pulang dengan orangtua masing-masing.

Sekarang, saatnya pu—

"Yo, Kuroko_cchi_! Lama nggak ketemu!"

—lang. Hei, tunggu. Melihatnya—yang terakhir kutemui dua minggu lalu—membuat perutku mendadak penuh!

"Aku baru pulang dari London kemarin dan bawa oleh-oleh untukmu! Novel! Banyak kejadian seru disana. Kamu pasti tidak akan percaya. Oh, oh, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di _café _dekat sini saja? Aku yang traktir, deh!"

Tapi sepertinya, mampir ke _café _dan mencicipi segelas besar _vanilla shake _gratis bukanlah hal yang buruk.

* * *

Hai! Perkenalkan, nama saya Kev. _Newbie _di ini :D Saya sih, cuma semi-_fujoshi_. Saya baca _shonen-ai_, tapi belum bisa—belum kuat, sebenarnya—baca _yaoi _(if-u-know-what-i-mean).

Saya tau kok, ini fanfiksi pendeeek sekali. Jadi, kalau ada waktu (dan ide), saya akan membuat chapter-chapter selanjutnya yang isinya juga semacam drabble (yang namanya drabble, pasti pendek. Jadi, tiap chapnya pendek-pendek). Dan setting, plot, dan blablablanya random. Jadi, antara chap 1 dan selanjutnya **bisa saja** tidak berhubungan.

Dan... tolong jangan tanya kenapa judulnya bisa asdfghjkl begitu. Saya _blank._

Ini fanfiksi pertama saya. Jadi, tolong sampaikan pendapat anda-anda semua lewat review, ya. Terima kasih dan maaf atas segala kekurangan. Saya masih belajar di sini.

Regards,

Kev a.k.a _Kevallone_


End file.
